


Day, Night, and Morning

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2021 [20]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Affection, Bedroom Sex, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Happy Ending, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love, Making Love, One Shot, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. This was all theirs, their moments to be vulnerable.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Series: Femslash February 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Femslash February





	Day, Night, and Morning

"I've got you," Haruka murmured, low, ready, grasping Michiru's hand, pulling her in.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Haruka," Michiru whispered, soft, her voice lilting.

They were finally alone, after such long hours socializing with the other Sailor Guardians. They were always up for festivities, and Valentine's Day was no different. It was good to be back home, and in their own private comforts, where they belonged.

The bedroom was cascaded in hues of red and pink, perfect for what building desires overcame them.

Haruka put her mouth on Michiru's neck, her tongue licking up hot skin. Michiru nearly buckled from such a sensation; she felt warmth blossom between her legs. Her hands grasped Haruka's shoulder, gripping tightly, in desire, in such need.

Michiru pulled away, regretfully, and held Haruka's gaze. She pulled her to the bed, and Haruka fell on top of the crisp blue cotton sheets. Haruka was slack-jawed as Michiru straddled her waist, pulling down her trousers, and ripping open her white shirt. Michiru smiled softly, her eyes shimmering with lust, and she leaned to kiss slickly on Haruka's mouth, heat between them unmistakable.

Haruka lifted her arms to pull down Michiru's shirt, as Michiru pushed down her skirt past her legs, throwing them carelessly onto the floor. They broke the kiss for air, just as Haruka let her hand travel between Michiru's legs.

No underwear, just _perfect_.

Michiru mewled as Haruka's palm began grinding on her clitoris, blushing, arching against the soldier of Uranus. No matter how many times they made love, Haruka always felt her heart skip a beat, seeing Michiru in such pleasure, the pleasure that only she can give.

No one else knew how they gave each other ecstasy, and they never will. Haruka then moved toward Michiru, and she wrapped one of her arms around the soldier of Neptune's waist, pulling her closer.

No space, skin against skin, love and lust coming alive.

Haruka pulled her hand from Michiru's wet cunt, licking the juices off her fingers, her eyes set on her shaking and panting lover. Michiru couldn't help but laugh, and she pushed her hair out of her sweat-slicked face. She leaned in, her hands cascading down her own breasts, and moved so her wet cunt grounded against Haruka's, earning a choked gasp from Haruka.

Michiru began to move against Haruka, their wet folds against each other's, the smell of heat and arousal all the more consuming. Haruka moved against Michiru, their hips moving with the others'. Michiru's hands moved to grasp Haruka's breasts, pulling and pinching pebbled nipples, as Haruka kept her hands on Michiru's moving hips, urging her to go faster.

Michiru closed her eyes and then increased her pace, as did Haruka. The pleasure bubbled and coiled between them, growing, growing, tighter and tighter. It was almost becoming too much, feeling so good and wet between them, pants and whimpers growing louder, needing more.

Before they even knew it, such white hot pleasure consumed both of them, with Michiru throwing back her head in her orgasm, crying out sweetly, toes curled, her eyes rolled back. Haruka arched her back and groaned, eyes shut, her hands squeezing Michiru's hips, warm fluid coursing, and feeling so alive.

Just as it quickly arrived, the throes of ecstasy ebbed, leaving both Michiru and Haruka in a relaxed, contented trance. Michiru fell on top of Haruka, and she rested her head on Haruka's chest, smiling. Haruka nuzzled her nose into Michiru's hair, a sweet, earthy scent.

Their hands threaded together as they dozed off into slumber.

The world could always wait for a while.

This was all theirs, their moments to be vulnerable, to give and receive, and no one else's.


End file.
